donaldnewtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Shaw
Misty Lynn Shaw (December 27, 1988) is the 19th girlfriend of Donald Newton. Canadian born with disabilities; she and Donald have had many good times going to special events for the disabled, celebrating their anniversaries, and hang out at each other's house. Pre-Donald Relationship Early Life Misty Lynn Shaw was born on December 27, 1988 to a mother of three other children (2 at the time). Her father left her when she was really young. Misty has 3 sister; Candice, Ashley, and Chelsea. Misty was born metally delayed that has caused issues with her memory, focus, and social cues. Something Donald himself understands since he has some of the same problems. School Misty went to Marysville Pilchuck High School (the same as Donald) from 2003-2007. She attended high school with most of the kids she grew up with since Elementary School. During high school she was in special ed classes due to her disability. She became well known amongst other classmates and staff. 18-20 Program After graduating high school Misty joined her classmates in earning their diploma through a special education program for grads called "The 18-21 Program" where they're to learn how to become independent from learning to cook, learning to use transportation, and learning to keep a steady job by practicing working at a work place for a few hours unpaid. First Relationship with Donald The Road to Work On February of 2008, Donald Newton was sent to work for Wal-Mart for a few hours for the rest of his Senior Year. On the bus to Wal-Mart, they picked up Misty and that's when Donald and Misty first met. The Senior Prom Donald and Misty began dating right on time for Prom. For Donald's Senior prom; he wore a tuxedo (while he wore a Hawaiian shirt during his sophmore year) and Misty wore a blue cocktail dress. Donald told people when he saw Misty wearing that dress with her smile, tiara crown, eyes, and rose that she looked like an "Angel without her wings." The Church Dinners Because Donald and Misty weren't living close to each other at the time; they could only see each other during either work or when Misty arranged her friends to pick Donald up for the church dinners they attended to on Wednesdays. Donald went to almost Church Dinner with Misty. The Seperation Due to an incident that was caused by a fight between Misty and her Mom; Her mom seperated the two, which broke their hearts. Without Donald After time went by without Donald; Misty began seeing another guy name Travis, who treated her badly. Travis was a gangster wanna-be. He treated Misty and other students of the program badly, bullying them, stealing from them. But the one person he was afraid of was none other than Donald Newton himself. Travis left Misty for another woman and admit he was only using Misty for the same reason many guys use girls for. Second Relationship with Donald On March 25, 2010 Donald and Misty reunited and after the consent of her mother; they were together again. This time things were better; they lived closer, they were close to program, and other places they can go to hang out. Eagle Wings When Eagle Wings; a ministry for the Disabled would hold up event, Donald and Misty would join them on several occasions. There was a swimming party, a talent show, BBQ Party, 50s Dance, and a "Birthday Party" for the disabled. A few times Donald and Misty joined on one of their monthly anniversaries. Anniversaries While most couples celebrate their anniversaries by year; Donald and Misty celebrated theirs every month on the 25th. Their first anniversary they went to the 50s Dance with Eagle Wings, On their 3rd month anniversary they went to Burger Mill, in which Donald brough his video camera and filmed their date. Since than Donald and Misty has done many things in celebrating their anniversaries either in public or quiet dinners. Break Up Once again, like the previous relationship with Donald, her mother was in the way and too controling. Donald angry and worried broke it off with Misty in fear her mother would prevent marriage.